Tonight, I Want to Cry
by What is this Feeling
Summary: Chapter 8 is up! Forced companions, Galinda and Elphaba, learn that first impressions are not always what they seem. Gelphie. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Paradise

**Tonight, I Want to Cry**

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own Wicked. If I did, then Elphaba wouldn't have died and she would have ended up with Galinda. And Madame Morrible would have been an ape trapped in a cage. Ha ha.

Chapter One: Welcome to Paradise

For what had to be the tenth time that morning, Galinda Upland silently cursed Ama Clutch and that damned nail. She glared at all the other girls milling about the extravagant hall as their respective amas found suitable roommates for them. The usually peppy blonde couldn't believe her misfortune. Her ama, the one person who was able to make this experience slightly less terrifying had stepped on a nail during the trip to Shiz, the place where Galinda would receive her schooling. And now instead of having some high society snob with whom she could relate with as a roomie, she was stuck with a difficult decision: either she could live in a room full of deadbeats, or room with… she couldn't even bear to think about it.

She glared up at Madame Morrible who seemed to be enjoying Galinda's current predicament. "So, what will it be, Blondie?"

Galinda resented being addressed in this manner and was about to say so when she realized that it would be all too easy for the intimidating headmistress to throw her out for insubordination and bring shame to her family. Therefore, she decided it was useless to argue any further. The small blonde weighed her choices: 14 roommates or one, although most of the former were probably going to be at least slightly normal while the latter was just… unspeakable. But still, she would have more privacy with just one roomie and she was sure that the girl would be out of the dorm most of the time. Galinda looked in the direction of the subject of her thoughts. Her prospective roommate sat in a chair in the far corner of the room totally engrossed in a book. She was so focused on her reading material that she did not even notice the rude stares most of the other occupants of the room were sending her. Galinda smiled to herself. 'No, she would not be a problem at all.'

* * *

What Galinda didn't think about was how the rooming arrangement would affect her reputation. When the other girls found out that she, an Upland, was rooming with a…a… Oh, she couldn't even imagine what a hay day they would have with that information. How she longed to fit in with the popular crowd; to control the halls of Shiz and have every other student admire her. But she didn't see how that could be possible now.

For the first time since they had arrived at their dorm room, Galinda studied her roommate. She had learned that the peculiar girl's name was Elphaba Thropp. She was quite surprised that the girl came from such a renowned Munchkinland bloodline. The thing that made this young woman so odd was the shocking emerald color of her skin. It was the color that appalled so many of their peers and caused Elphaba so much grief. Besides the unnatural hue of her skin, Galinda noted, and of course the way she dressed, the girl was actually quite beautiful. She had a sheet of shimmering ebony hair that fell half way down her beck when it wasn't braided up for school. Her sharp facial structure was softened by the green of her skin and her chocolate eyes and although she didn't have as full of a figure as Galinda, Elphaba had some curves to boast of. However, these features were totally lost in her unflattering navy dress that looked like it was at least a couple of sizes too large.

Apparently, the green girl felt Galinda's appraising gaze because she lifted her head, met the blonde's eyes and raised a slender brow. Galinda blushed ferociously and turned away quickly, embarrassed that she had been caught staring.

"You know, you shouldn't feel ashamed." The girl in pink jumped as the voice ripped through the silence.

"W…what?" came the squeaked response.

"I mean, it's not like you're the first person who has gawked at me like I'm some kind of foreign virus under a microscope." Elphaba's voice was calm and sedated as compared to the racing of Galinda's heart, her panic mounting as the green thing addressed her.

"I…I wasn't looking at your skin… condition, I was looking at… er…" Her flushed face screwed up in concentration as she tried to find the right words. Elphaba began to laugh.

"Don't kid yourself. Of course you were staring at my skin, I'm freaking green!" Galinda just shook her head speechless. The green woman smirked and began to speak again.

"Let's just get this out of the way, hmm? I don't like you and you obviously don't like me so I'll make this short. You stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours. And stop worrying about your reputation. No, don't even try to deny it, I know your kind," Elphaba sneered harshly when the blonde tried to interject. "In fact, your friends will probably feel sorry for when they find out that you're rooming with a cucumber. And please don't stare at me anymore, it's kind of creepy."

With that, the cucumber turned away from her frightened roommate, opened her book and seemingly shut herself off from the world. Galinda just stared disbelievingly at the woman for several seconds, her mouth hanging open. Suddenly, her green skinned roomie snapped her book shut and glared at the petite girl.

"I thought I told you to stop staring!" She growled threateningly. Galinda squeaked and ran to the door and opened it only to bump into Misses ShenShen and Milla. They both seemed highly concerned about her overly excited state.

"We heard that you got stuck with that avocado." The girls spoke in hushed tones but it was still loud enough for Elphaba to hear every word through the cracked door.

"I did and she's awful!" Galinda's voice trembled as she spoke. Elphaba grinned at having frightened her so much.

"You poor thing!"

"I know! She yelled at me for just looking at her!"

"Well, who could blame you? She's hideous!" At this Elphaba's smile broke. Hideous? She knew that she was different, but not hideous. "Galinda, people like that don't even deserve to know you, or anyone important for that matter. People like that deserve to be killed as babies so they don't grow up to just be wasted oxygen."

The usually tough skinned woman didn't know why this was affecting her the way it was. She could feel her throat and chest tightening and the tears burning in her eyes. She furiously wiped away the little monsters before they could run down her sensitive cheeks. Then she heard Galinda speak.

"You're right. I shouldn't let her scare me. She's probably just mad because no one even wants to talk to her, I mean seriously, how do her parents even look at her when they made something that ugly?" The girls all began laughing loudly talking about going to the café for a drink.

Elphaba sat on her bed in stunned silence for several minutes contemplating what had been said about her. Before she knew it, tears began making their way down her cheeks, leaving scorch marks where they had run. Soon, she dissolved into sobs, choking on her tears into her gray pillowcase. At that moment she resolved that she was unable to love and that she, herself, was unlovable.

* * *

When Galinda entered later that evening, back from her outing with the elite of Shiz, Elphaba lay still, pretending to sleep, too hurt to even acknowledge the other girl's presence.

* * *

Well, that's the first chapter! Hope you all like it! I know it's slow right now, but I promise it will pick up soon. I just wanted to introduce the problem in this chapter. Please review!!! 


	2. Chapter 2: If Looks Could Kill

Tonight, I Want to Cry

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked

Chapter Two: If Looks Could Kill

* * *

Galinda awoke the next morning to the sun shining through the window near her bed and into her eyes. She blinked rapidly before rising into a sitting position, rubbing her eyes, and stretching in a very unlady like manner. Yawning loudly, she began to get out of bed. Once standing, she risked a glance across the room to the other bed where her roommate slept. Thankfully, it seemed that the green girl was gone for the moment as the bed was vacant and the drab sheets and quilt were neatly folded back. The blonde gave a sigh of relief and headed to the bathroom to prepare for the day, but as she reached for the doorknob of the shared washroom, the door opened of its own accord. Galinda squealed softly and looked up to meet eyes with the person she wanted to see least at the early hour, or anytime, come to think of it.

The green woman was garbed in another one of her outlandishly unflattering frocks. This one was a dark purple that had long sleeves and hung down to her green ankles that were covered with very scuffed brown boots. But the most shocking thing about the young woman were the large welts under her eyes. Angry dark green burns carved trails down the emerald cheeks. Galinda gasped when she noticed them.

"Miss Elphaba, you're injured!" The smaller woman squeaked before she remembered whom she was addressing.

"Good morning, Miss Galinda," Elphaba replied coolly, seemingly ignoring the previous observation.

"But, what happened?" persisted the blonde, now curious.

"I don't believe that it is any of your business, miss. Now, if you don't mind, could you remove your bulk from the doorway? I need to get to class." Galinda blushed, realizing that she had been blocking the doorway into the dorm room during the earlier cold exchange.

"I… I'm sorry," she stuttered, not sure why her emerald skinned roommate had her flushing.

"Whatever," came the scoffed response to the apology. "Just get out of my way." If possible, Galinda became even redder as she realized that she hadn't even begun to move out of the taller girl's path. She proceeded to stumble over self attempting to remove herself from the doorway. She ended up tripping over her discarded outfit from the previous day and collapsing into a heap on the cold floor. She heard Elphaba let out what sounded frighteningly similar to a cackle and exit the room.

Galinda was breathing much heavier than normal and she could still feel the flush evident on her face and neck. She didn't know how Elphaba was affecting her this way. She had never been so frightened and yet so captivated by someone in all her nineteen years. Captivated? Where did that come from? Galinda shook her head and chuckled to herself. There was nothing captivating about her roommate, well, her unusual skin color was a bit fascinating, but certainly not captivating. Still lost in her thoughts, the blonde removed herself from the floor and began to ready herself for the first day of classes at Shiz. Thirty minutes later she left the dorm room, every blonde ringlet in its place, her blue eyes cheerful and her cheeks attractively rosy.

* * *

The moment Galinda entered her first class, life sciences, every eye in the room focused on her except for Elphaba, who had her nose currently stuck in a book.

"Welcome to life sciences, Miss Upland," bleated a voice from behind her. Galinda turned to see a Goat who was presumably her professor for this class.

"I am Dr. Dillamond. Will you be so kind as to take your seat next to Miss Thropp over there?" Galinda nodded mutely, still shocked that her professor as an Animal. She had never spoken to one before.

She took her seat and stole a glance at her desk partner. Elphaba was purposefully glaring in the opposite direction, ignoring her roommate. The burns on her cheeks were still fresh and looked like they were very painful. Galinda had a sudden urge to stroke the raised green flesh and quickly suppressed it. She had no idea what the woman would do to her if she should touch her. Elphaba seemed to sense her roommate's appraising glances and turned her glare upon the blonde. Galinda gasped softly and turned away quickly, blushing. She didn't dare look at her roommate for the rest of the class.

In fact, Elphaba and Galinda didn't share another word or glance until several weeks later. The class was working on their current project, a seven page paper over the evolution of pansies. The work was incredibly slow and dull and most of the students were passing notes. Galinda was sifting through tan encyclopedia when a crumbled piece of paper fell into the centerfold. She looked up Dr. Dillamond's desk to make sure that the Goat was occupied before quietly opening the note.

_I can't believe you have to sit next to that green bean. I feel so sorry for you. She must be a horrible roommate_

_-Shenshen_

Galinda thought about the note for a moment. Actually, Elphaba had not been a bad roommate; in fact, Galinda hardly noticed the other girl's presence most of the time. When they were actually in the room together when they were both awake, which was not often due to Galinda's social life and Elphaba's love of the library, the other woman always had her eyes to a book and was practically a mute. But she could tell this to Miss Shenshen as she had appearances to keep up. She began to write back to her friend.

_I know. You should see her in the morning; she's even more of a monster. And she's got such a dreadful personality. It's no__ wonder that she doesn't have any friends._

_-Galinda_

The two friends continued to write more and more horrible things about their class mate for a large portion of the remainder of the class. However, five minutes before the class ended, Shenshen misjudged the distance of the toss and the paper ball ended up in the lap of the note's subject. Galinda watched with wide eyes as Elphaba opened the crumpled paper and read a few lines. Teary chocolate eyes met horrified blue ones before the green woman stood, ripped the note in half and ran out of the classroom. Shenshen laughed cruelly at the retreating back.

"Wow! That was so funny! Did you see her face?" Shenshen shrieked, still shaking from laughter. "Galinda, what is your problem? Isn't that what you wanted to happen?" Galinda didn't answer. All she could think about were Elphaba's hurt eyes. Then, for reasons unknown to even herself, the blonde rose from her chair, grabbed her bag and ran after her roommate, ignoring her professor's protests and Shenshen's shocked expression.

* * *

Well, that's it for now. There will be some Gelphie in the next chapter, so if any of you don't approve, don't read it. If there is enough interest, aka REVEIWS, I will start working on the next chapter tonight and may have it up as early as tomorrow morning. Thanks for reading, and an extra thank you to those of you who reviewed the last chapter. They were very encouraging. 


	3. Chapter 3: Fire and Ice

Tonight, I Want to Cry

Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or any of the characters from the book or musical.

Chapter 3: Fire and Ice

Warning: This chapter contains Gelphie, if you don't like it, don't read it.

* * *

Galinda sprinted down the hall, her heels clicking loudly, as she frantically searched out her roommate. The fact that the blonde was exerting so much energy trying to find the pensive green woman was quite unsettling to her. She didn't even know what she would say when she found Elphaba, but she continued running anyway. By the time she reached the hall where their room was, Galinda was very out of breath. She sorely hoped that her roommate was in the dorm and was relieved to find the door open and the light on. However, she was not prepared to hear the soft sobs coming from the half closed doors. She cautiously entered the room.

"Miss Elphaba?" Galinda called uncertainly. She tiptoed further into the room until she could she Elphaba curled up on her bed, weeping as quietly as possible into her pillow. She whimpered pitifully and Galinda's heart broke as she realized that she was the source of her roommate's pain. Although the green woman had been anything but friendly, the blonde knew that no one deserved to have such cruel things said about them just because they were different. Galinda gathered her courage and spoke again.

"Miss Elphaba," she began, more confidently this time, "I'm really sorry." Elphaba yelped in the shock of being discovered in such a state and sat up quickly, wiping her eye furiously in the process. As soon as she saw who had addressed her, the chocolate eyes that had just been filled with tears brimmed with hatred. Her green lips curled into a snarl and her fists clenched at her sides.

"Oh, so now you're using my name," she sneered, "I thought that I was just a 'green monster.'" Galinda looked shocked at the sudden animosity and tried to think of a response.

"I didn't mean it," she argued lamely, immediately regretting it. If possible, Elphaba became even more upset.

"Would you mind explaining, then, what you did mean?" came the snarled response, "If it wasn't how you really felt about me, then why did you write it to your little popular friend? And don't lie; I hate half-assed apologies." Galinda was still in shock from being spoken to so hatefully and was rendered speechless for the moment. Elphaba took advantage of her inability to speak and attacked once again.

"Look at you. You aren't even denying it. I would have thought that a snob like you could have come up with a better excuse than 'I didn't mean it.'" Elphaba mimicked Galinda's high pitched voice.

"But…"

"How about I do us both a favor," the emerald skinned woman interrupted. "We can both just forget this conversation ever happened and I can go back to being as invisible as possible, although that's hard to do since my skin is green, and you can go back to being a royal bitch and never talk to me or about me again." She sat back against her pillows on her bed and looked away from the flabbergasted blonde, expecting the argument, if one could call it an argument, to be over.

"Hold on a second." Galinda spoke now, her feathers ruffled by Elphaba's proposal. "Just because I was horrible to you doesn't mean that you can call me a bitch! I came here to apologize to you. Just because you hate the world doesn't give you the right to verbally attack someone for trying to say they're sorry!" Elphaba's angular brows rose in surprise of her roommate's outburst. She could feel the anger from being argued with bubbling up, ready to explode. She stood from her bed and took a few steps toward the blonde. Galinda seemed nervous at the fact that her very angry roomie as now only a few feet away, but stood her ground nevertheless.

"I don't hate the world; the world hates me," Elphaba's voice was low and dangerous.

"There you go again on one of your pity parties," Galinda retorted shrilly, "Just because you're different doesn't mean that people have to hate you. If you tried being nice for once, maybe people would actually like you! But, no, you have to think that the world is out to get you and you strike out at anything with two legs that can talk. You could be normal colored and I would still hate you just as much!" With her last words, she stepped forward, showing the taller girl that she would not back down with out a fight. Elphaba's eyes were almost glowing with rage now and it as all she could do not to sock the girl in front of her.

"You're no better than me, Galinda Upland!" By now all formalities had been dropped. The green girl's voice was full of venom. "You waltz around the halls of the school like you're some kind of queen. Everyone adores you and is at your beck and call. They think you're just wonderful. Well, you haven't fooled me. You're just another brainless twit that will charm your way through your education and once you enter the real world, the place where mommy and daddy can't rescue you, you'll have no idea what to do. And I'll be there to laugh at your failure." Sometime during her rant, Elphaba had stepped forward as well and now was only about a foot of space separating the two girls. Galinda's face was contorted in anger now; eyes narrow, eyes brows bunched, lips thin.

"How dare you. You had no right to say something like that. You really are a green monster!" Elphaba's eyes flashed.

"You disgust me."

"Well, You're awful!"

"You're stupid!" Both girls were shouting now, hurling insult after insult at one another.

"You're a freak!"

"You're a whore!" Now the roommates were standing so close together that their noses were almost touching. Both were breathing heavily and very flushed from their shouting war. Elphaba had not expected the blonde to fight back, but she had to admire the way the impassioned girl was staring up at her angrily. Still, she hated the girl and was not about to let her win.

"I hate your clothes." Galinda growled softly, her voice hoarse from shouting.

"And I hate you," Elphaba countered, moving, if possible, even closer to the shorter women and poking her in the chest as she said it. Galinda could feel the other woman's spastic breath on her face and realized how close they were currently standing to one another. She felt a blush creeping up her cheeks as she studied the woman before her.

Elphaba's hands rested on her hips and she was tapping her foot impatiently. Her chest was heaving and what Galinda could see of her skin was heavily flushed. Her deep brown eyes were tinged with anger and her brows were drawn together in frustration. The blonde thought that she looked quite beautiful angry. She quickly silently reprimanded herself. Of course Elphaba wasn't beautiful, she was green! The she directed her attention to the green lips. Elphaba's plump emerald bottom lip protruded slightly in an angry pout. Galinda subconsciously leaned in as she spoke again.

"I hate you more."

And then their lips met in the fieriest kiss Galinda had experienced in her life, and she had been kissed several times before. Elphaba moaned softly as tongues began battling for dominance. Galinda found her hands tangled in her roommate's shockingly silky hair before she let them roam her back and that scrumptious backside. She gasped as she felt Elphaba grab her own rear. Soon, Galinda had the green woman pinned up against the wall and was exploring her neck with her lips. Elphaba's skin, she was surprised to find, was incredibly soft.

"Oh, god!" The taller woman gasped when the blonde found a particularly sensitive spot on the elegant neck and bit it. She swallowed another moan when Galinda found her lips again and resumed kissing the hell out of her. She continued to enjoy the sensations until she felt her roommate's hand creeping under her shirt and up her back, grasping her bra strap. She suddenly roughly pushed Galinda away and ran out of the room and down the hall leaving a very stunned young woman in her wake.

Galinda sat on her bed and put her hand up to her lips and wondered if the previous events had actually occurred. She felt an excitement and a tugging at her heart that she didn't want to think about. She remembered her roommate and the awful thing she had said to her. Feeling guilty and very confused, the blonde lay down and allowed herself to cry until she ran out of tears and fell asleep.

* * *

Well, it's morning and the chapter is up! What did you think? Tell me please! I might not be able to update for a few days because I will be out of town, but I will definitely work on the story. Thanks for reading and once again thanks to those who reviewed! 


	4. Chapter 4: Heartbreaker

Tonight, I Want to Cry

Disclaimer: I still don't own Wicked. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this.

Warning: This story contains a Gelphie relationship. If you don't like, don't read.

Chapter 4: Heartbreaker

* * *

The next morning when Galinda awoke, she was dismayed to find that her roommate was nowhere to be found. She had hoped that she would be able to talk to the girl about the earlier day's events. Sighing, she shook her blonde head. She shouldn't be worrying about talking to Elphaba, she should be more concerned about the fact that she had been making out with her green roommate and would have been more than willing to go even further than that. Galinda knew that she should be repulsed by the mere thought of those short heated moments, but as she remembered the way the other woman's skin felt beneath her fingertips and the way Elphaba had shuddered and moaned under her lips, she felt, well… turned on? She could feel the heat pooling between her thighs and was surprised to feel her hand creeping down her stomach. She groaned and flopped back on her bed feeling ashamed of her apparent attraction to the ostracized emerald skinned girl.

Galinda had been aware of her immensely inappropriate sexuality since she hit puberty when she realized that boys were not as cute as all the other girls said they were. In fact, she found her girlfriends cuter than the boys they all raved about. That had troubled her and when she found out that she was what other people called a lesbian, she vowed never to tell her parents or any of her friends. They could never accept her if they knew she lusted after her own sex. The blonde would still cry herself to sleep on some nights when she thought of her bleak future. She would surely end up marrying a man she didn't love just to please her parents and continue the Upland blood line. She was doomed to a loveless life. Galinda forced her evident crush on her roommate from her mind, sighed again and stood to begin getting ready.

At that moment, Elphaba opened the door, entered the room, picked up a book and flopped noisily down on her bed, not even so much as glancing in the blonde's direction. Galinda swore that her roommate would hear her heart beating out of her chest at that instant. Her stomach began doing back flips as she looked at her silent roomie. Why was she feeling this way? She didn't understand. She felt a sudden urge to cross the room and wrap her arms around the girl that was troubling her so. However, she knew that wouldn't do at all. Instead, she decided to speak to the distant woman.

"Elphaba, I'm sorry," Galinda began, startling the taller girl, "I shouldn't have…" she could feel the blush creeping up her cheeks already, "Umm… Kissed you yesterday." Elphaba glared at the blonde, finally taking notice of her presence. The other woman's voice was shaking with anger when she finally replied.

"So now you're taking it back, huh? I can guess that you are disgusted with yourself now. Didn't seem like that yesterday. Do I need to remind you how you moaned every time I touched you?" Galinda shook her head at Elphaba's question. The green woman opened her mouth to say something else, but the blonde bravely cut her off.

"No, let me talk. I was apologizing not because I'm disgusted, but because you seemed very upset when you brought an end our moment of," she coughed, "intimacy. I actually quite enjoyed the kiss." She blushed furiously at her observation, surprised that she was so blunt with the roommate she hardly knew, other than the girl's divine kissing skills. There was just something about how the other girl was so gentle while still being very passionate without trying to rip her partner's clothes off. Maybe she felt this way because Elphaba was the first girl Galinda had ever kissed. Though it seemed strange, considering her sexual orientation, the blonde had only kissed boys, often gagging afterwards or reminding herself never to kiss a male again. Still, she thought that maybe, just maybe, if she kissed enough of the slimy lipped creatures that seemed to have only one thing on their minds, she might actually learn to like them. Suddenly, she was broken from her reverie by a voice. A female voice. A very attractive female voice.

"I don't know what kind of lesbian fantasy you have in mind, but leave me out of it," Elphaba spat at the blonde before turning back to her book. Galinda could feel her eyes burning with unshed tears

"W-what?" Galinda's voice trembled as she spoke. Elphaba snapped her book closed and turned to look at her roommate, glaring once again.

"You know, I didn't take you for being queer, little miss perfect, never a hair out of place." The green woman's voice dripped with poison as she spoke. "I'm sure your friends don't know; they wouldn't have anything to do with you if they did, I'll wager. Does your family even know?" Seeing the blonde shake her head and sniffle, she chuckled and wished that she hadn't as the usually annoyingly chipper girl threw herself face down on her pillow and began sobbing spastically.

"I just don't know what to do! My family friends would disown me! No one would even want to look at me if they knew! Even you hate me more now! Oh, I shouldn't have said those things about you!" By now, the small girl was crying so hysterically that she couldn't utter another word.

"Don't do that," Elphaba pleaded softly, "It won't help anyone."

"Why should I care? My hopes for life were all dashed when the only girl I had a chance with rebuked me." She peered at Elphaba sneakily once she had some sort of control over her tears so she didn't further anger the other girl. Seeing that her roommate was sitting, quietly gazing at her with a confused look on her face, opposed to the usual scowl, Galinda sat up and rubbed her eyes. "You know, I never meant any of the things I ever said about you to my 'friends'. I actually think that you are quite lovely." This only made Elphaba look even more confused.

'Oh, now I've done it. Good job, Galinda.' The blonde looked down at her hands folded in her lap and became suddenly interested in the nail polish on her right thumb. Her previously silent roommate chose to speak, pulling Galinda away from her thoughts.

"You think I'm lovely? Me, out of all people?" Elphaba was sure her heart was thumping out of her chest. She had waited her whole life for someone to speak to her like this, but she hadn't imagined it to happen quite this way.

"Miss Elphaba, I think you're more than lovely," Galinda answered honestly capturing the green woman's gaze in her own. However, the chocolate eyes looked away.

"But, why?" At this, the smaller girl rose from her bed and crossed the room to the confused woman. She knelt in front of Elphaba took one green hand in her own and used the other hand to cup an emerald cheek, forcing the other woman to meet her blue eyes once again. The taller woman flinched at the contact at first, but then relaxed into the touch. Both women had craved the loving contact for so long. Each of them let out a breath that they hadn't realized they were holding.

"Because you're you. You don't let anyone push you around or tell you that you should be different. You're so strong, Elphaba. You're the only girl that has ever stood up to me. You're different than the others." The green woman gazed into the blue eyes staring up at her. In them she saw acceptance, concern, and something else that scared her. But she liked it. In her heart, she knew that falling for this gorgeous blonde was inevitable.

"But, what could you want with me?" Elphaba's brows were furrowed in confusion.

"I want you." At those three words, the green woman's whole body shivered and she felt the sensation of floating on a cloud. She gazed into the blue eyes and found them to be intently studying hers, searching for a response. Galinda began gently caressing her roommate's cheek with her thumb. Elphaba amazingly found this gesture very comforting. She also felt the close proximity to the attractive blonde affecting her body in places that made her blush to think about. Ever so slowly, the emerald skinned woman reached out and tipped the smaller girl's chin up, leaned in and pressed her green lips to the pink ones. The two women shared a passionate, but chaste kiss that sent shockwaves through both of their bodies. The roommates separated, each breathing slightly heavier than usual.

"Wow," Elphaba breathed softly, still holding the petite blonde. Galinda opened her blue eyes at the other woman's voice.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" the curly headed woman asked. Elphaba grinned at her roomie's question, and considered it, although her heart already knew the answer.

"Under one condition."

* * *

Well, that's it! Hope I didn't disappoint! This one is a little bit of a cliff hanger, but not too bad. Don't worry, it's not all going to be berries and cream for the new couple! I'm finally back and I wrote three chapters while I was gone and this is one of them. If you all are good and reveiw, I might be tempted to post the next chapter later tonight... By the way, thank you to all of those that did review. I just read them all and they made me smile. I can't believe I already have 18! Let's shoot for more! Thank you for reading and telling me what you think:) 


	5. Chapter 5: Shadows of the Night

Tonight, I Want to Cry

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Wicked

Warning: This story contains Gelphie.

Chapter 5: Shadows of the Night

P.S. w**ickedfanatic06-** What kind of cookies are we talking about:p

* * *

Ever so slowly, the emerald skinned woman reached out and tipped the smaller girl's chin up, leaned in and pressed her green lips to the pink ones. The two women shared a passionate, but chaste kiss that sent shockwaves through both of their bodies. The roommates separated, each breathing slightly heavier than usual.

"Wow," Elphaba breathed softly, still holding the petite blonde. Galinda opened her blue eyes at the other woman's voice.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" the curly headed woman asked. Elphaba grinned at her roomie's question, and considered it, although her heart already knew the answer.

"Under one condition."

Galinda shot the green woman a stunning smile and kissed her quickly before rising from the floor to sit next to Elphaba. The dark haired beauty put and arm around her and she snuggled into the embrace, sighing in contentment.

"And what might this condition be?" Elphaba exhaled slowly before speaking, concerned about her roommate's reaction to her plan.

"I don't want anyone to know about us right now." When she saw Galinda's hurt and confused expression, she cringed slightly. "I mean, this has all happened so fast! Just yesterday we were sworn enemies and today we're cuddling and talking about beginning a relationship." The blonde's lower lip stuck out and began trembling.

"You mean, you don't want to be my girlfriend?" Elphaba gathered the upset girl in her arms and kissed both of her cheeks. The other girl calmed a bit and leaned into the embrace, hungry for more contact from the green woman.

"Oh, no! I would love to be your girlfriend. And I want us to be together in the public eventually, just not right now. So for right now, let's still 'hate' each other. Of course when we're here, in our room, it will be a different story." Galinda still looked confused, so Elphaba continued.

"You're one of the most popular girls of Crage Hall and I'm the most disliked. Wouldn't it look a bit fishy if we started coming into classes holding hands and kissing in the halls? Let's start out slow with the public, okay? We have to become 'friends' first and then slowly introduce them to our relationship so it won't be such a shock. Does that sound alright? Just please don't say anymore cruel things about me, even if it is to impress your friends. I don't think I could handle it." The blonde nodded and gave her roomie new found confidence.

"I'm very excited to start this, but I want to get to know you better and let our relationship strengthen before other people know about us. I don't think that they won't understand it and they might try to break us up. I can't let that happen; you already mean too much to me."

Galinda hadn't realized that her girlfriend cared so much. Tears welled up in her eyes and a single tear rolled down her pinks cheek. Elphaba stretched out a green finger and wiped it away, trying to hide her grimace of pain. It did not, however, escape the blonde's notice. She captured the emerald digit and examined it. A gasp escaped her lips as she laid her eyes on the dark green welt beginning to form.

"Oh Elphie, you're burned!"

"Elphie?" Galinda blushed and grinned sheepishly at her girlfriend.

"Oh, I thought that it as cute and I wanted to give you a nickname and…"

"It's fine!" Elphaba cut in. "I like it." Galinda smiled before she remembered Elphie's injury.

"But, what about your burn?"

"Oh, it's nothing really." She tried to cuddle with the blonde but was pushed away. Apparently, the girl was more concerned about her injury.

"It doesn't look like nothing." Elphaba sighed and began to tell Galinda of her water allergies.

"That must be horrible," the smaller woman murmured softly, bringing the burned forefinger to her face and pressing her lips to it. The green woman wrapped her arms around the blonde and lay back on her bed, bringing her girlfriend with her. The petite woman sighed softly and rested her head on her Elphie's chest, lacing her pink fingers with the green ones. Suddenly Galinda sat up, looking distressed.

"What is it, my sweet?" The blonde smiled at the term of endearment before turning serious again.

"Yesterday, when I followed you in here after you read the note, you had burns like the one on your finger under your eyes." The green woman shrugged.

"So?"

"Elphie, I made you cry. I can't believe I was so cruel. I'm so sorry." And with that she leaned down and kissed the still visible marks under each of the green woman's eyes before laying her head on her girlfriend's chest again.

Elphaba looked down at her girlfriend and stroked the blonde ringlets slowly, wrapping them around her slender fingers. She couldn't believe what had happened all in two days. She had gone from hating Galinda, to kissing her, to dating her and cuddling in her bed with the beautiful blonde. Oz, she was beautiful. Needing more contact, Elphaba kissed the golden curls, inhaling their sweet scent. She then leaned back once again and remained silent.

"What are you thinking about?" Galinda asked softly. The green woman smiled, something she hadn't ever done much, but somehow, she couldn't seem to stop today.

"I think I'm falling in love with you, Galinda."

"Please don't call me that anymore." Elphaba frowned.

"But that's your name, you goose," The taller woman giggled.

"No it's not. My real name is just Glinda. I just told people to call me 'Galinda' because I thought that it made me sound much more important." Elphaba rolled her eyes and grinned. That sounded exactly like something the blonde would do. "But you don't need to call me that. You make me feel important just by looking at me." Elphaba was touched by her girlfriend's words and gently turned the other girl so that they were face to face and their noses were touching.

"You're wonderful." Glinda giggled and rubbed her pink nose against the green one lovingly before speaking.

"You're beautiful." Elphaba responded by capturing the other girl's lips in a loving kiss before pulling back and planting butterfly kisses on her girlfriend's forehead, cheeks, nose, and ears. The blonde yawned and buried her face in the crook of the emerald skinned beauty's neck.

"All of this drama has made me a very sleepy girl." Elphaba smiled and tightened her grip on Glinda.

"We can't have that, now can we? But I have to say that the drama ended well, better than one of your novels." Glinda smiled and nodded against the emerald neck, snuggling closer. Both girls lay still and silent for several moments, just enjoying the closeness that both had craved their whole lives.

"I think I'm falling for you too, Elphie."

That's it! Please review!!!! I hope you like it!!! An alternate universe solution to how Galinda came to be called Glinda. Things heat up a little in the next chapter, if you know what I mean. Please review and I will have that chapter up as soon as I finish proofing and revising it.


	6. Chapter 6: Danger Zone

Tonight, I want to cry

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Wicked. Not one little bit.

Chapter 6: Danger Zone

Warning: This chapter contains very intense Gelphie, it isn't too graphic, but if you don't like it, don't read it.

* * *

The two weeks following the formation of the relationship were pure bliss for the new couple. While the two women remained apathetic to each other in public, they looked forward to the time they spent together in their room. Sometimes they would cuddle on Elphaba's bed, sharing short loving kisses occasionally, and other times, the two women just talked, sharing stories of their pasts.

Only one person knew of their relationship; Ama Clutch. The poor woman nearly had a heart attack when she discovered her darling Glinda engaged in a rather intense make out session with her green roommate. The fact that the girls were rolling about on the bed did not help at all. So, Elphaba relented and told her foster Ama of her affections for the blonde. The old woman was surprisingly accepting and swore not to tell a soul.

Glinda couldn't believe how much she loved the Emerald skinned beauty. It was Saturday, so the girls were allowed to sleep in, but the blue eyed beauty was unable to keep her eyes closed. Right now, she was watching her girlfriend sleep. The green woman lay on her side on her bed across the dorm. Her raven hair framed her face before spilling over her exposed shoulders like a waterfall. Her face was so peaceful and serene when she slept and Glinda thought her Elphie looked even more beautiful in this state. The blonde grinned when the emerald eyelids opened to reveal chocolate irises.

"What are you doing, you goose?" Elphaba yawned.

"I was watching you sleep. You're so beautiful." The green woman blushed and hid her face bashfully until Glinda had crossed the room and removed the slender fingers blocking her view of her girlfriend's face, kissing each one as she did so. "It's true, you know," the blonde murmured softly while caressing the emerald cheek she now held. Elphaba just shook her head before taking her girlfriend into her arms and kissing her sweetly.

But when the green woman tried to pull back, Glinda held on to the back of her head to keep the emerald lips attached to her pink ones. The taller woman just giggled into the kiss and continued to massage the other girl's plump lips with her own. Glinda was in heaven at that moment. She loved when Elphaba kissed her. She was so used to kissing boys who only cared about shoving their tongues down the blonde's throat. But, with her emerald skinned girlfriend, things were different. The other woman asked for permission before she did anything, even it was just in the form of a questioning look.

She was pleasantly surprised when Elphaba gently laid her back on the bed while still kissing her. The blonde felt a tongue graze her lips, begging entrance, as it had done several times in the past few nights. Glinda moaned as she opened her mouth and let her tongue dance with the other woman's. They lay like that for several minutes, bruising each other's lips, hands roaming, and the temperature in the room rising by the second.

Galinda was experiencing pure bliss. Elphaba was placing tender kisses down her neck before connecting their lips in a fiery kiss that caused heat to pool between her thighs. She groaned loudly when green lips closed around her earlobe. She heard a chuckle.

"Shhh, my sweet. You'll wake the neighbors," her girlfriend purred. That alone was enough to elicit a softer moan from the blonde. "Just a little turned on, aren't we?" Elphaba giggled again when Glinda nodded. She attempted to change positions when she accidentally dug her knee into the smaller girl's groin. She heard a sharp intake of air and looked down at her lover in concern. The blonde's eyes were shut tight and her breath was ragged. She realized that she hadn't taken her knee away from between her girlfriend's legs yet. She began to move away.

"I'm sorry! I was hurting you!" She was surprised when the blonde grabbed her leg to keep her from moving.

"No. D-don't stop." Elphaba raised her eye brows at the girl's request, but nevertheless resumed the kiss. Glinda moaned when their lips connected again and caused the green girl to grin into the kiss. She once again tried to adjust her position which only resulted in her knee rubbing harder into Glinda's center. The blonde's eyes shot open and she broke the kiss abruptly.

"Oh, sweet Oz!"

Elphaba, shocked at the outburst, sat up quickly, inadvertantly burying her knee even further between her girlfriend's thighs. The other girl writhed on the bed and a broken whimper escaped her lips.

"Glinda! For the love of Oz, what's wrong?" She leaned closer to the blonde causing her knee to grind against the smaller girl again. Glinda gasper and pulled the green girl the rest of the way down.

"K-kiss me."

Elphaba was still confused about her girlfriend's bizarre behavior but once again began kissing her. The taller girl was beyond surprised when she felt the blonde moving against her knee. Manicured nails dug into the green shoulders exposed by Elphaba's night gown as the blonde began panting into the kiss. Glinda's movements became more frantic as she ground harder into the green knee.

"Ugh… Shit!"

The brown eyes flew open in shock at hearing the smaller girl curse. Elphaba studied the smaller girl below her. Glinda's eyes were shut tightly, her blonde hair fanned out on the green woman's pillow and her lips were open slightly, pants and occasional whimpers and groans could be heard from them. Elphaba stroked her girlfriend's cheek with the hand that wasn't holding her up and leaned down to kiss and bite the blonde's neck. She could feel the movements of the girl below her grow more erratic by the second. The green woman grinned and began moving her knee against Glinda's center. The panties the blonde wore under her night gown only added to the friction.

A loud grunt echoed through the room and blue eyes met chocolate ones the moment the two women began moving against each other. The blonde's eyes squeezed closed and her mouth fell open further as she began grinding harder against the emerald knee pressing into her groin. Glinda whimpered and leaned up to kiss Elphaba passionately. Just as the green woman was getting into the kiss, the pink lips were ripped from hers as the smaller woman's head fell back onto the pillow, her back arching off of the bed when she whimpered her nickname for her green lover.

Elphaba watched in amazement as her girlfriend writhed on the bed before becoming still, her chest heaving.

"Are- are you okay?" concerned brown eyes peered into Glinda's face.

"Oh, god, yes," the blonde practically moaned. "I haven't ever felt anything like that."

"Did I make you… you know?" Elphie asked, trying to be tacit. The smaller girl giggled and blushed.

"I think so. And I think you also made me ruin a perfectly good pair of panties," Glinda chided, mocking anger.

"Wow, I don't know I could do that to you." The blonde just smiled at her girlfriend.

"You're so innocent and naive; that's why I love you." The green woman raised an eyebrow.

"And you're not?"

"Oh, I am innocent, or at least was, until today. It's your fault that I'm not now," Elphaba rolled her eyes and smiled, letting the blonde continue. "But I have heard my friends talking about… sex… and one day they were arguing whether or not a woman could… pleasure another woman." Glinda blushed and looked back up at her girlfriend. "I've kissed my fair share of guys, but you're the only person who has caused such… explosive results." The taller girl smiled widely.

"I'll pride myself on that." The blonde yawned loudly. "Aw, did wear you out, my sweet?" The smaller woman curled up against her girlfriend and rested her head on Elphaba's chest.

"Can I just take a little nap before we go to dinner?"

* * *

Well, that's it!!!! Yay!!! Anyway, Gelphie will run into some problems in the next chapter. Uh oh! Will they make it through? Tune in for the next episode of Tonight I Want to Cry! Thanks for reading. Please leave a review on your way out.

**-x- silence -x- : **I understand what you said in your reveiw and I promise it will be expressed in the next chapter. I intended for Gelpie to happen very suddenly because it will cause some problems in the very near future. Thanks for expressing your concern:)


	7. Chapter 7: Love is a Battlefield

Tonight, I Want to Cry

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Wicked

Chapter 7: Love is a Battlefield

Wow, three chapters in one day! I think I'm really bored. I'll be working tomorrow so I might not be able to update then so this should make up for it! Sorry my chapters are so short! I hope you like the story though. Anyhoo, enjoy!

* * *

Glinda stirred in her love's arms a couple of hours after their moments of passion. She propped herself up on an elbow and studied her lover while she slept. Elphaba was wearing in her drab, gray nightgown, but there was still something captivating about her. Perhaps it was the fact that sometime during the nap her neckline had fallen so low that the tops of her emerald breasts had been exposed. Glinda found herself starring at the less than ample green mounds, longing to feel them, until guilt overcame her for ogling her girlfriend as she slept. 

The blonde began thinking of the relationship's sudden creation and wondered if it was the right thing to do. She gazed down at her Elphie once again and decided that it was. She then directed her attention to the window. The sky was beginning to turn dark, signaling that dinner time was drawing near. Not wanting to miss out on the food, as she was getting to be very famished, Glinda leaned down and rubbed her nose against the green one before kissing the emerald lips.

Elphaba groaned as she was awakened by her girlfriend's lips traveling down her neck and stopping to suck on her collarbone.

"You couldn't just wait until I woke up on my own, could you?" the green woman yawned as she pulled a gray pillow over her head. Glinda immediately removed the pillow and pulled Elphaba into a sitting position.

"I was going to let you sleep, but it's almost dinner time and I'm hungry and I wanted you to come with me to the café," the blonde whined. As if on cue, her stomach growled loudly and caused her green roommate to laugh.

"Well, I guess we'd better feed you before the beast attacks." Elphaba rose and began combing her hair. She looked at her girlfriend who was still seated on her bed. "Aren't you going to get ready?"

* * *

The two women, freshly bathed and clothed, entered the café to find every eye in the room on them. Glinda leaned closer to Elphaba and whispered in her ear, "Do you know what's going on?" 

The green woman shook her head mutely and continued to stare nervously into the silent dinner hall. Glinda looked to the table she usually sat at and gave her friends a questioning look. Milla beckoned her over and Elphaba followed at a distance.

"What is going on? Why is everyone staring at Elphi- Miss Elphaba and myself?" Glinda asked in concern.

"You mean, you're using that thing's name even after hearing all the rumors that are circulating?" Pfannee asked in disgust.

"Rumors?" Glinda replied meekly.

"You haven't heard?" Shenshen inquired in disbelief. The blonde shook her head dumbly.

"Well," began Milla, "Everyone is saying that you're dating that cucumber that you call a roommate. It's disgusting."

Glinda's blue eyes widened in panic and shock. How could they have found out so soon?

"Is it true?" Pfannee asked forcefully. The blonde studied her friends' faces frantically. Each of them were waiting for an answer patiently. She knew that if she told them how she felt about Elphie, her social life would be forever in ruins. She was torn between telling the truth and keeping her reputation intact. Finally, she took a deep breath and spoke.

"No. Why would I date her anyway?" She did her best pretending to be appalled at the mere idea even though she knew that Elphaba could hear every word. Her heart broke as she picked up the barely audible whimper.

"So she doesn't mean anything to you?"

Glinda had been aware of her girlfriend's presence behind her during the whole exchange. She looked in Elphaba's direction. The green woman was partially hidden behind a pillar and was wearing an expression of utter horror. The blonde turned back to her friends.

"No, she doesn't mean anything." She directed her attention to her green roommate in time to see a tear roll down an emerald cheek before Elphaba covered her face with her hands and ran out of the dinner hall, almost knocking down several bewildered students as she did so.

Glinda mentally slapped herself for her stupidity. Dating her roommate was the best thing that had happened this year. She shook her head and sat down unsteadily at the table her friends were sitting at, trying to conceal the tears that were welling up in her eyes.

"Is anything wrong?" Milla asked in concern.

Glinda shook her head, unable to talk.

"Good. I was hoping you weren't mourning over hurting that artichoke's feelings." The blonde clenched her fists at her sides and gritted her teeth when she heard the cruel nickname the students of Shiz had given her girlfriend leave Milla's lips.

"Did you see her face?" Pfannee laughed. "I think she was actually crying." Glinda could feel her anger mounting.

"I know!" Shenshen added. "Miss Glinda, you'd better watch out; I think that green monster was actually in love with you!"

At the last comment, the blonde rose to her feet abruptly, startling her tablemates.

"Will you finally stop insulting her!?" Glinda cried loudly, causing several students in the dinner hall to look in her direction. "She's a person with feelings just like you and me!" With that, she took off in the same direction her green counterpart had just minutes before.

* * *

When Glinda reached her room, she was heartbroken to hear sobs issuing from inside. She opened the door with all intentions of apologizing only to have a pillow chucked at her head. 

"How dare you act like I mean nothing to you! After all you've put me through!" Apparently, the green woman was furious and wanted her girlfriend dead. Glinda, fearing for her life held up the pillow that she had previously dodged in front of her as a sheild.

"You think just because you're popular, you can have your way with me in here and then insult me in front of your friends," Elphaba spat, drawing dangerously close to the blonde. Angry burn marks were visible under her eyes and down her cheeks. "I didn't sign up for this just to become your dirty little secret; your experiment. I knew that our relationship happened too fast. I knew that it was too good to be true!"

"Elphie," Glinda began meekly.

"Don't Elphie me!" the green woman roared, her eyes blazing, the tears long forgotten. "If you really meant it when you said that you were falling in love with me, then you wouldn't have denied the rumor!"

"Elphaba, I'm sorry," the blonde whimpered softly before dissolving into tears and collapsing on the floor. Elphaba groaned in frustration and sat on her bed.

"I don't know if I believe that," she began before seeing the blonde's face fall even further. "Look, we can talk in the morning, but I don't really even want to look at you right now." And Elphaba lay down on her bed and turned away from Glinda, leaving the blonde alone with her tears.

* * *

Yay! Another chapter finished! Awww… They're fighting. Will they make up or break up? You have to wait until the next chapter to find out:) 


	8. Chapter 8: Wreck of the Day

Tonight, I Want to Cry

Disclaimer: I only own the plot of this fanfiction

Chapter 8: Wreck of the Day

* * *

Glinda awoke Monday morning praying that all the previous day's events had all been a dream. However, she was disappointed to find that she was still in her outfit from yesterday, her hair hadn't been properly prepared for bed and that there was a large wet stain on her pillow from crying herself to sleep after the fight. Frantically, she directed her attention to Elphaba's side of the room, but there was no evidence of the green woman. The blonde could feel the tears beginning their assault already. She took a deep breath, told herself to be strong, although it was going to be tough, and lifted herself from bed to go wash up for class.

* * *

Glinda first saw her girlfriend, or at least she hoped that her green roommate was still her girlfriend, during the passing period before she had sorcery. She had tried to catch Elphaba's attention with a wave and smile, but all she received in return was a cold glance. She attempted to fight off her tears before she arrived at class for she knew that Shenshen would be there. As soon as Glinda entered the classroom full of her annoyingly cheerful classmates, she could feel her 'friend's' concerned gaze on her. The blonde took her usual seat next to Shenshen and buried her nose in her text book, trying her hardest to ignore the brunette's staring. 

"I can't believe you defended her." The statement was not intended to be rude and Glinda did not take it as such.

"I had to," came the soft response. "Her face, after I said that she meant nothing to me, it hurt me to see her like that."

"So, she does mean something to you?" Something in Shenshen's face let Glinda know that she could trust the brunette. Still, she hesitated before she spoke.

"She's become the closest companion I've ever had in my life in a matter of weeks, Miss Shenshen, and I broke her heart."

"Have you apologized?" Glinda sniffled and hastily wiped a tear from her eyes.

"I've tried. She's really upset. I promised her that I wouldn't say anymore hurtful things about her and I blew it." The blonde looked down sadly at her desk until she realized who she had just spilled her guts out to. She looked at Shenshen in horror. The brunette gave her friend an encouraging smile.

"Don't worry, I won't tell a soul. Just make sure this doesn't get around to Pfannee, you know how she can be," she finished, rolling her eyes. "Apologize again; don't give up."

Glinda opened her mouth to speak again, but was interrupted by the sorcery teacher, Mr. Grumps, rapping his cane on the chalk board, calling for silence. The blonde sat through the rest of the lesson thinking of her emerald skinned beauty and what she could do to win her heart back. After what seemed an eternity, the class was dismissed and Glinda gathered her books to travel life sciences with Dr. Dillamond and Elphaba. As she approached the door way to the hall, she felt a hand grip her shoulder. She turned in surprise to see Shenshen standing behind her.

"Yes?"

"Could you do something for me?" Seeing the blonde nod, she continued. "Could you tell Miss Elphaba that I'm… sorry for the way I behaved towards her at the beginning of the year?" Glinda smiled slightly and nodded, before her face fell.

"If I can get her to talk to me first."

* * *

Glinda reached life sciences just before class began and quickly took her seat at the desk she shared with Elphaba. She looked over at Shenshen who gave her an encouraging smile. The blonde took a deep breath before reaching out and touching the green hand that was resting on the desk. Elphaba just huffed and wretched her fingers out of her roommate's grasp. Glinda could feel tears stinging her eyes, she wouldn't give up. Not yet. Wracking her brain for ideas, a small smile graced fair features. 

"Elphie," she saw the other girl stiffen at the pet name, "I forgot to bring a pencil to class, could you let me borrow one of yours?" the small girl asked softly.

"If you forgot your pencil, then please tell me what that object is on your desk," Elphaba whispered harshly, gesturing at the small cylindrical shape lying before Glinda. The blonde fought the urge to smack herself on the forehead and grinned widely.

"Wow, Elphie! You found my pencil! How wonderful of you!" Elphaba just glared at her roommate's forced happiness and turned her attention to taking notes as Dr. Dillamond began his lecture. Each time Glinda attempted to address her, she would silence the petite blonde with a cruel look or by ignoring her pleas completely. By the end of the class, the Gilikinese woman was an emotional wreck.

Elphaba was surprised when the small woman shoved past her as soon as class was dismissed and headed straight for the door before getting lost in the crowd gathering in the halls. The green woman watched the blonde's retreating form with a semblance of concern and regret grazing her features. She shook her head and began to pack up her things for class. As she picked up her copy of The Wonderful History of Oz, a shadow fell across her desk. She looked up only to meet eyes with Shenshen.

"What are you doing here and what do you want?" Shenshen was shocked at the venom in Elphaba's voice.

"I only want to help, Miss Elphaba," the brunette supplied rather coldly.

"Haven't you done enough damage already?" the green woman spat.

"Look, I'll be honest with you. I wouldn't even be talking to you if it wasn't for Glinda. She really cares for you; she just made a mistake." Elphaba thought for a moment before speaking.

"Well, if she really cared about me, then she wouldn't have acted like I meant nothing to her. She wouldn't have told Milla that she didn't care about me. I appreciate you arguing with me for Glinda's sake, but don't you think that she should be the one asking forgiveness?" Shenshen giggled and Elphaba shot her a confused look. "What?"

"For someone so clever, you are rather stupid!" the green woman looked slightly offended but the brunette continued anyway. "She's been trying to apologize all day! She's miserable now that you aren't talking to her. I don't know what is going on between the two of you, but I do know that she needs you."

Elphaba was silent. Glinda was miserable without her? Could it have been that the blonde made a mistake? However, doubts still clouded her mind. Shenshen noticed the other woman's pensive state and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Think about it."

* * *

Elphaba entered her dorm room after her last class to find her roommate peacefully working on homework. She glared at the blonde before sitting on her bed to read her latest book. Glinda turned her attention from her sorcery homework to her girlfriend and frowned. She was sure that her roommate had been staring at her only moments ago. She decided to try to talk to the green woman again. 

"Elphie?" she began meekly. Elphaba just turned a page in her book and kept reading.

"Elphie, I'm sorry," came another soft plea. This time the emerald skinned beauty grunted in frustration and buried her nose even further between the pages. Glinda's eyes welled up with tears and her bottom lip began to quiver, but she had one more trick up her sleeve.

She got up from her bed and strode to Elphaba's side of the room. She could see wary chocolate orbs observing her actions from the corner of her eyes as she sat down next to her roommate. She put a soft hand on the other woman's knee causing her girlfriend to gasp and meet her gaze.

"I love you."

Those three words, spoken with much conviction, caused Elphaba to slam her book shut, roughly shove the blonde's hand off of her, and stomp towards the bathroom. Glinda sat on the bed, bewildered. She had told the other woman something she had never told another soul and truly meant it and the green woman was still treating her like she didn't even exist! The blonde could feel herself getting very angry as she continued to dwell on Elphaba's aggressive behavior. She knew that she would have to force her roommate to pay attention to her.

In one fluid motion, the blonde launched herself off of the bed and onto the retreating back. A green and pink blur went tumbling across the floor before coming to rest against Glinda's bed. Elphaba lay still for several seconds, still stunned from being tackled, before she tried to climb to her feet. However, her roommate wouldn't have it. In fact, the smaller woman was straddling her hips and had her pinned down firmly against the floor. Knowing that confrontation was unavoidable, Elphaba let her eyes meet the furious blue ones. She opened her mouth to speak, but Glinda cut her off with a primal growl.

"No, I want you to listen to me right now."

* * *

Yay! I finally got the new chapter up! Thanks for all the reviews!!! I love you all and I'll love you more if you review again!!! Thanks for reading! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon! Sorry for taking so long on this chapter. 


	9. Chapter 9: Surrender to Me

Tonight, I Want to Cry

Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked.

Warning: This chapter contains very intense Gelphie. If you are easily offended, do not read this chapter.

Chapter 9: Surrender to Me

* * *

In one fluid motion, the blonde launched herself off of the bed and onto the retreating back. A green and pink blur went tumbling across the floor before coming to rest against Glinda's bed. Elphaba lay still for several seconds, still stunned from being tackled, before she tried to climb to her feet. However, her roommate wouldn't have it. In fact, the smaller woman was straddling her hips and had the green woman pinned down firmly against the floor. Knowing that confrontation was unavoidable, Elphaba let her eyes meet the furious blue ones. She opened her mouth to speak, but Glinda cut her off with a primal growl.

"No, I want you to listen to me right now." Elphaba just sighed. There was really no way for her to fight back. The blonde had her whole body pressed against the taller woman's and held down green wrists above her head.

"It seems I have no choice."

"Damn right you don't!" Glinda growled, her face mere inches from her green roommate's. "I've been trying to apologize for two freaking days and you continue to ignore like I don't mean a thing to you!"

"Maybe it's because apparently I mean nothing to you," came the icy response.

Glinda shut her eyes and exhaled slowly. The hurt from her statement to her friends the previous day was still evident across Elphaba's face. The blonde risked freeing one of her captive's wrists to cup a green cheek.

"Elphie, you mean everything to me. You're the first real friend I've had; the first real romantic relationship I've had. I need you."

It seemed at fist that the green woman's features softened a bit. However, she used her free arm to her advantage and flipped the duo over so she ended up on top. Wide blue eyes gazed up in shock at the green face. Elphaba smirked and bent down low so her lips grazed the other woman's ear as she spoke.

"Now it's my turn to talk."

Glinda gave an involuntary shiver at her roommate's tone and the fact that the green girl was so close. The blonde could pick up the slight lavender scent of her girlfriend's bathing oil and subconsciously leaned closer in order to smell it better. Had she always smelled like lavender? Elphaba's voice tore the Gilikinese away from her findings.

"You really hurt me, Glinda. I'm not going to lie," the Munchkinlander began soberly.

"I keep trying to tell you that I'm sor…" the blonde tried, but was cut off quickly.

"I'm tired of listening to you trying to apologize. You knew how hard it is for me to trust people. Hell, it took me three months to trust you and you're my roommate!" Glinda flinched at the taller woman's anger, but never broke eye contact. Elphaba sighed sadly and continued. "Why did you betray my trust, Glinda? Why? I thought I made a good move, deciding to be with you. I was so thrilled to have someone that didn't care what color my skin was. I guess I was wrong."

Something snapped inside the blonde girl the moment the last sentence left her roommate's lips. With surprising strength, she managed to roll the pair over so she was once again in control. She stared down at her prey, rage evident in her eyes.

"Look at me," she demanded, her voice low and dangerous. The green woman quickly complied in fear of the other female using her nails, which were currently digging into her wrists, as a weapon. "I am so damn tired of listening to your pity parties! I made a mistake, okay? I messed up big time, but being in a relationship means forgiving one another even when it's hard to! I don't want to hear anymore of your bullshit about me not caring for you!"

Elphaba's mouth dropped open when she heard the blonde curse, but closed into a snarl when she processed what had been said.

"Bullshit, my ass," she grumbled as she flipped them over once again, causing the other girls to shriek in surprise.

"Let me up," Glinda demanded shortly. Elphaba just pinned her down more firmly before lowering herself so their noses touched and enraged gazes locked.

"No. What are you going to do about it, princess?" the emerald skinned woman sneered in response.

Glinda looked up into her roommate's face and took in the curled up lip, the narrowed eyes, the furrowed brow, and the flaring nostrils. Even when they were furious with each other, the blonde still found the green girl to be the most beautiful creature she had ever laid eyes on. Without a second thought, she leaned up and slammed her lips upon the green ones. To her surprise and pleasure, her girlfriend kissed back and even deepened the lip lock. Glinda moaned softly when she felt a hand cup her rear.

Both women were in a daze as they continued to kiss passionately while still lying on the dorm room floor, hands wandering aimlessly, anger forgotten completely. The blonde was shocked when she felt her shirt being lifted over her head, but the surprise was quickly dismissed when a green hand cupped her breast through her bra gently. She arched into the touch and gasped in pleasure.

Soon, both women were down to their undergarments. Elphaba was laying halfway on top of a very flushed Glinda who was panting softly into the kisses the green woman was giving her as an emerald hand caressed the pink stomach.

"Elphie," the blonde whimpered, causing the taller woman to look at her roommate.

Chocolate eyes met blue and in that instant Glinda and Elphaba both knew what was about to happen. The green woman sat up from the floor and reached around her back to unclasp her bra and taking it off before she did the same for the blonde eyes widening slightly at the sight of the ample mounds. Then she slowly lay back down next to her girlfriend, careful not to touch her in anyway to make her feel uncomfortable. Glinda took an emerald hand in hers and kissed it softly, still looking into the brown eyes of her lover, before laying the hand upon her breast and closing her eyes. Elphaba marveled at the feel of this newly explored flesh and wasted no time in exploring it.

"Sweet Oz," came a rasped whisper, as Glinda let her head fall back.

However, the blue eyes flew open and a squeaked curse pierced the room as the blonde felt a mouth close around her nipple. She marveled in the sensation and tangled her fingers in raven locks before she was distracted by fingers moving down her stomach and towards her thighs. She sucked in a breath as she felt them massage the insides of her thighs before cupping her most sensitive spot through her pink panties. Elphaba smiled down at the blonde who currently had her head thrown back and her back arched.

"Getting a little bit excited, aren't we?" Glinda groaned and propped herself up with her elbows, narrowing her eyes at her lover in frustration.

"Just shut up and do me already!"

Elphaba chuckled softly but stopped when she began to remove the blonde's panties. She gaped in wonder at the naked body before her. The only thought that entered her mind was that Glinda had to be the most amazingly beautiful woman in all of Oz. She mentally kicked herself for not making up with her sooner. She leaned down and kissed the elegant neck.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered into the soft skin before moving her lips to Glinda's face.

As she kissed the blonde senseless, Elphaba proceeded to let her hand travel down the slim torso, caressing each inch of skin it touched, until reaching her girlfriend's center. Gently, she rubbed the flesh she found there, and hearing Glinda moan quietly, she continued. After getting the Gilikinese worked up, she slipped a single finger inside of the smaller girl.

"Shit!" whispered the blonde in ecstasy as her green girlfriend added another emerald finger and began thrusting them into her.

Elphaba and Glinda continued to move against one another, the smaller woman's face buried in the crook of her green lover's neck and pale legs wrapped around the emerald back. The blonde's actions and breathing become more erratic and desperate by the second, until the smaller woman choked out her girlfriend's nickname, arched her back off of the floor and gave herself over to the waves of pleasure crashing upon her. Elphaba looked down at her in amazement as the blue eyes squeezed shut and the small body writhed beneath her before stilling. She slowly pulled her fingers out and pushed the blonde hair out of her girlfriend's sweaty face with her other hand before kissing the pink forehead.

"Well, how was I?" Glinda grinned sleepily at her lover's question and giggled.

"So great that if you hadn't worn me out so much, I would've already jumped on you."

"Mmmm, good," Elphaba mumbled, her eyelids growing heavy.

A pale hand reached up to caress an emerald cheek. The blonde seemed to be glowing as she leaned up and kissed Elphaba softly before lying back on the rug, spent. The green woman smiled and lay down on the floor beside Glinda, pulling her gorgeous lover into her arms before kissing her curls and giving into her exhaustion.

* * *

That evening Ama Clutch, back from her trip to town, strolled into the room to find her precious Glinda curled up with that green roommate of hers on the rug, nestled under Elphaba's black cloak. She also noted that both girls were very naked. She dropped the groceries she was carrying.

"Sweet mother of Lurline!"

* * *

Well, that's it. I hope I did a good job on that. It was my first time to write a scene that was so graphic. I would appreciate some feedback please. Oh, and CSIBradley, you're the first one who's mentioned my use of song titles for chapters. Thanks for noticing! Also, Please read my song fic, We Belong! There's a video that goes along with it that my friend wickedfanatic06 made. The video is on youtube. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
